Tramonto
Anthony Azizi - Kevin Durand - Andrea Gabriel - John Hawkes - Lennon Kimberly Joseph - Cindy Chandler Hiroyuki Sanada - Dogen | costar=Salvatore Abbadessa - Cabbie David Griffith - Screaming Other Mickey Graue - Zach Kiersten Havelock - Emma Aramis Knight - Sam Jarrah Peter Stray - Dottor Kailee Velasco - Eva | uncredited= }} è il sesto episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 109esimo dell'intera serie. Sayid deve affrontare una decisione difficile e Claire manda un avvertimento agli abitanti del Tempio. Trama Previously on Lost * Roger Linus spara a Sayid. * Sayid è mantenuto sotto l'acqua della sorgente finchè affoga e muore. * Sayid viene torturato da Dogen. * Dogen chiede a Jack di avvelenare Sayid perchè l'oscurità ha preso possesso di lui. * Jack rivela a Sayid le intenzioni di Dogen. Timeline parallela (2004) Sayid è seduto in un Taxi a Los Angeles. Paga il tassissa ed esce portando con se un mazzo di fiori gialli. Suona il campanello della porta di una casa. lo saluta calorosamente così come i due bambini di Nadia. Emerge che Nadia è sposata con il fratello di Sayid Omer che chiede a Sayid come mai abbia portato i fiori a sua moglie. Sayid manda i nipoti a prendere i regali dall'Australia dalla sua valigia. Il fratello di Sayid riceve una chiamata e dichiara che la cena è conclusa dato che si tratta di una chiamata di affari. Nadia chiede a Sayid se ha ricevuto sue lettere e come mai non abbia mai risposto. I cambini trovano i loro regali e anche una foto di Nadia. Quando mostrano la Foto a Nadia il fratello sta guardando. C'è molta tensione tra i due fratelli. tells Sayid about his problem.]] Sayid sta dormendo quando il fratello lo svegli e li dice che ha chiesto in prestito denaro a persone pericolose che chiedono interessi ogni giorno, e chiede a Sayid di intervenire. Sayid si offre di aiutarlo a restituire il debito ma non a "convincere queste persone a lasciarlo in pace". Omer risponde che "sa che tipo di uomo" è Sayid è spera che lui possa intervenire dato che tiene così tanto a Nadia e ai nipoti. Sayid si rifiuta di intervenire dicendo che è dispiaciuto ma non è più l'uomo di una volta. Il giorno dopo Sayid porta i bambini all'autobus e subuto dopo Nadia corre verso di lui dicendogli che Omer è in ospedale seriamente ferito. I due arrivano in ospedale passando accanto a Jack. Un dottore dice che Omer è stato aggredito. Sayid dice a Nadia di aspettare in sopedale ma quando Nadia realizza che sta andando a vendicare Omer gli supplica di tornare a casa e prendersi cura dei figli. Sayid torna a casa ma il giorno seguente quando va a prendere i bambini dall'autobus Sayid è circondato da uomini che lo portano in una cucina dove Keamy sta cucinando delle uova. Keamy chiede a Sayid cosa sta suo fratello. Martin spiega che Omer ha chiesto in prestito dei soldi e deve restituirli. Quando Sayid dice a Martin che suo fratello ha già pagato tutto quello che possiede Martin risponde che non è vero. Martin nega di aver aggredito il fratello. Sayid colpisce Omar e lo usa come scudo umano. L'altro uomo spara verso Sayid ma colpisce Omar. Sayid spara verso l'uomo e punta l'arma verso Keamy che afferma che il debito è cancellato e di lasciarlo libero. Ma Sayid lo uccide. Prima di andar via sente rumore provenire da una cella frigorifera e trova Jin, legato e tenuto in ostaggio. Sayid toglie il nastro dalla bocca di Jin che parla in coreano e afferma di non parlare inglese. Timeline originale (2007) demands answers from Dogen]] Sayid entra nella camera di Dogen che sta leggendo un libro. Sayid chiede a Dogen cosa sia la macchina con cui è stato torturato. Dogen risponde che ogni persona ha una bilancia interna ed una parte buona ed una cattiva. Il macchianro dice da che lato pende la bilancia e la bilancia di Sayid pendeva dal lato sbagliato. Avevano provato ad avvelenare Sayid perchè Dogen pensa che sarebbe stato meglio se Sayid fosse morto. Sayid risponde che in realtà Dogen non lo conosce davvero e che è in realtà una brava persona. Dogen attacca Sayid e i due cominciano una dura lotta. Dogen ha la meglio e ha l'opportunità di colpire Sayid alla goma quando vede la sua palla da baseball cadere dal tavolo Dogen si ferma e dice a Sayid di andarsene e non tornare mai più. sends Claire into the temple.]] The Man in Black, standing outside the circle of ash, sends Claire into the temple with a message for Dogen. She shows some unwillingness but is clear that he is only asking her because he cannot do it himself. Claire wants a guarantee that she will have her son back and the Man in Black says that he always does what he says. As she leaves for the Temple she asks whether he will hurt the Temple dwellers. The Man in Black says "only the ones that won't listen." Sayid picks up his bag ready to leave the Temple. Miles asks what he is doing. Sayid explains that he has been banished. Sayid reflects that the people who now want him dead are the same people who saved his life. Miles corrects him, making it clear to Sayid that he was dead, dead for several hours and that whoever brought Sayid back it wasn't the Temple Others. refuses to hear Claire out.]] Just then Claire arrives and tells Dogen that "he wants to see" Dogen; Dogen refuses, remarking that he is "not a fool" and that if he steps outside the Temple the man would kill him. Claire suggests he sends someone that the Man won't kill. Dogen tells Lennon to have Claire thrown into a pit and to have Shephard and Reyes brought to him. Lennon explains that they can't be found so Dogen turns to Sayid and asks him to come with him. Sayid says "I thought you wanted me to leave," and Dogen says that things have changed. In Dogen's chambers Dogen reveals a box which he cleans and opens, revealing a ceremonial dagger. He explains that Claire is a confused girl under the influence of an angry man, that man has been trapped for years but that now that Jacob is gone he is free and that he will not stop until he has destroyed every living thing on the Island. He concludes by saying that the man is "evil incarnate." Dogen gives Sayid the dagger and sends him off to to kill the Man. He explains that the Man will come to Sayid as someone Sayid knows, but who has died. He says that he should stab him in the chest before he speaks otherwise it will be too late. Dogen explains that Sayid should do this to prove that he is still good. runs in to Sayid]] Sayid leaves the Temple to find the Man in Black and he runs into Kate, who asks what happened at the Temple. Sayid says that she should ask Miles. Kate soon arrives at the Temple, where Miles (who is playing Solitaire) checks with Kate to confirm that Sawyer had sent her packing. He also says that Claire has returned. Kate wants to know where she is. can't kill Locke.]] In the jungle Sayid hears strange rustling in the undergrowth and Locke appears. As the Man in Black greets him Sayid stabs him deep in the chest. The Man in Black pulls the dagger out. There is no blood. When Sayid asks "What are you?" The man is again evasive and asks Sayid what "they" told him. He explains that Dogen's purpose was to have the Man in Black kill Sayid, his manipulation continues with having Sayid realize that Dogen has had someone else try to kill Sayid before. The Man in Black says he wants Sayid to deliver a message and offers Sayid anything he wants, anything in the entire world, to do so. Sayid replies that the only thing he ever wanted died in his arms and that he will never see it again. The Man in Black seals the deal by rhetorically asking Sayid "What if you could?" Sayid returns to the temple and publicly announces that the Man in the Jungle has sent him with a message that Jacob is dead and because he is gone none of the Temple dwellers have to stay here anymore. He says that the Man is leaving the Island forever and that those who want to go with him should join him before sundown and be saved, or stay and die. Meanwhile Lennon finds Kate looking for Claire and attempts to stop her, but after Kate pins Lennon to a wall and demands to see Claire he allows Kate two minutes to speak with her. Lennon leads Kate to the pit. Claire is at the bottom of the pit muttering and singing. Kate greets Claire who takes a while to recognise Kate. She explains that they have her in the pit because they took Aaron but Kate explains that it is she who had Aaron and that she took him off Island and that he is a beautiful boy. Claire is fuming. When Kate says that she returned to the island to "rescue" Claire, Claire ominously responds "I'm not the one who needs rescuing." As Kate is taken away by Lennon, Claire calls out "He's coming Kate, he's coming and you can't stop him." Temple inhabitants including Cindy, Zach, and Emma are fleeing, despite the objections of Lennon, who shouts that the Temple is safe and that "He can't come in." Miles meets up with Sayid and asks whether they should escape, but Sayid says he first needs to return Dogen's dagger to him. In the Temple pool room, Dogen is contemplating and examining the baseball. Sayid confronts him over why he didn't take the opportunity to kill him with his own hands. Dogen reveals his history, saying that he had been a banker in Osaka with a twelve-year-old son who enjoyed playing baseball. After his promotion at the bank, Dogen's coworkers took him to celebratory drinks and Dogen had too much to drink. Dogen says that he went to pick up his son there was a serious car accident and his son died. In the hospital, Dogen was approached by a man he had never met, Jacob, who offered him a bargain: Dogen's son could be saved, but only if Dogen would come to the Island and work and never see the boy again. Sayid sympathetically reflects that Jacob drives a hard bargain. Dogen asks Sayid whether the man outside offered a similar bargain. Dogen says "It is sundown, will you choose to stay or go?" Sayid replies that he would like to stay but suddenly jumps Dogen and drowns him in the pool. Lennon rushes in, saying that Dogen was the only thing keeping "him" out. Sayid says he knows, and slits Lennon's throat with the dagger and throws his body into the water. The Smoke Monster invades the Temple overwhelming the remaining Temple Others, killing those in its path and causing havoc. Kate and Miles rush to find safety. Kate dashes get Claire while Miles tries to find a way out of the Temple. Kate returns to the pit where Claire is being kept, telling Claire that she intends to get her out, but Claire rejects Kate's offer. Kate hears the Monster rushing up from behind, and she quickly jumps into the pit, hanging onto the ledge, and narrowly avoiding the Monster as it barrels over her. While hanging on the edge, Kate watches the Monster rushing by terrified yet entranced by the Monster. trying to barricade the door.]] Meanwhile, Miles tries to barricade himself in a store room. Despite his efforts to block the door, it is forced open by Ilana, who Miles meets for the first time. Miles is particularly surprised to see Lapidus present, but the latter quickly reminds him there will be time for explanations later. She takes Miles and her group, consisting of Lapidus, Sun and Ben, to a passage. Ben goes to find Sayid sitting near the pool, contemplating. Ben tells him there's still time to escape, to which Sayid calmly replies, "Not for me". Ben backs away in fear. Back in the passageway, Miles asks Sun where Jin is, and Sun is stunned to learn that Jin is alive and nearby. Before she can celebrate, Ilana finds the doorway symbol (the same one that Hurley used) and opens the passage, and the group escape just before the Monster thunders down the hallway. leaves with his recruits from the temple.]] Sayid and Claire emerge into the ruined courtyard of the Temple, which is strewn with bodies of slain Temple Others. Kate follows them, picking up a rifle from one of the dead. Rain falls as Sayid and Claire join the Man in Black, who stands outside the Temple, flanked by fifteen of the Others who have joined his side. Following her friends, Kate is shocked to see for the first time the Man in Black in the form of the deceased John Locke. The Man in Black receives Sayid and Claire with a self-satisfied expression and turns to Kate, gazes steadily at her for a few moments, then turns and leads his group away. General *Based on the episode title and previously followed pattern of S6 matching S1 centricity, the producers clearly intended us to anticipate this as a Sun centric episode, when in fact it was centered around Sayid. *The title, however, still reflects the pattern in a way, as it corresponds to season 1 episode 6, House of the Rising Sun. Production Notes *Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Jorge Garcia (Hurley), and Josh Holloway (Sawyer) do not appear in this episode. ** Matthew Fox (Jack) only appears in the Flash-sideways storyline without any lines. ** Daniel Dae Kim (Jin) only appears in the Flash-sideways storyline. * Andrea Gabriel (Nadia) becomes the second guest star to appear in all 6 seasons of Lost, after L. Scott Caldwell (Rose). Bloopers and continuity errors * The same background actors who are seen guarding the Temple door at the very start of the attack are seen with the Man in Black after the massacre is over. * The SUV Sayid is about to get into before being taken by Omar has the same license plate as Jack's jeep (2SAQ321). * When Sayid is fixing the vase, he goes to pick up the broken piece, the camera switches and shows him putting down the glue instead. Recurring themes * Dogen alludes to an accident he was in with his son after he picked his son up from baseball practice. Dogen had been drinking beforehand, which was probably the cause of the accident. * In the flash-sideways timeline, Nadia is married to Sayid's brother, Omer, while Sayid still holds strong affection for her but realizes he doesn't deserve her. * It is lightly raining when Sayid returns to the Temple to relay the Man in Black's message. * Sayid, on behalf of the Man in Black, gives the Temple people an ultimatum to leave the Temple by sundown or be killed. * Claire is kept in a pit in the Temple after entering the Temple. * Dogen claims that Sayid's scale is tipped "the wrong way", in response Sayid tries to attest that he is a good man. * Dogen calls the Man in Black "Evil Incarnate". * Sayid enacted revenge upon those who had harmed his brother by killing them. * Many Others, Dogen, and Lennon are killed in the Temple massacre. * In the hospital that Sayid's brother Omer is brought to in the flash-sideways timeline, we see Jack. * Sayid kills Dogen after he tried to drown Sayid in the temple pool. * Kate tries to look for Claire to save her from the Man in Black only to be saved herself. * Dogen and Lennon ended up submerged in the pool after being killed by Sayid just as the Others submerged and "killed" Sayid. * Ben looks for Sayid endangering himself in the process. * During his meeting with Sayid, Keamy's face is shown with the left side brightly lit and the right side in shadows. In addition, his right eye and eyebrow are strikingly different in appearance from their left-side counterparts, giving that side of his face a demonic appearance. * Dogen tells Sayid that the price for saving his son's life was that he could never see him again. This is similar to Juliet's deal in which she came to the Island to find a cure for her sister's cancer, but was unable to leave the Island afterward. By contrast, the Man in Black offers Sayid the opportunity to not only bring Nadia back from the dead, but to be with her again. * Omar wakes up Sayid at 2:3'''0 am. Storyline analysis * Sayid kills the men in the restaurant kitchen not only to save himself but also to save his brother from further "penalties" for late payments. * Sayid fights with Dogen after trying to get some answers about the torture he received. Sayid later kills Dogen and Lennon at the Pool. Cultural references *Deep River: Shusaku Endo's 1993 novel about four Japanese tourists on a trip to India, interrupted by the assassination of Prime Minister Indira Gandhi. Each of these tourists goes to India for different purposes. * '''Passover: With Sayid warning the Temple people about the coming of the Man in Black, they can choose to stay or leave. Those who would leave would be spared, but those who stayed would die. The final plague in the Bible talks of God sending the Angel of Death to Egypt and would kill the firstborns, but would pass over those who stayed true to Him and obeyed him. * Baseball: Dogen mentions how he used to pick his son up from baseball practice every Friday night. *'Solitaire': Miles is playing Solitaire in the courtyard when Kate enters. *'Temptation of Christ': Saiyd is approached in the jungle by the Man in Black who offers to reunite him with Nadia if he follows him. After being baptized, Jesus enters the wilderness and is approached by Satan who offers him dominion over the world if he follows him. *'Shen ring': the hieroglyph tile on the wall in the temple hallway that Ilana pushes to open the secret passage is a Shen ring. The Shen ring is an ancient Egyptian symbol of eternity and protection. In ancient Egypt, the Shen Ring also represents dual concepts of time; the cyclic line of periodicity and lineal time (into infinity). http://www.recoveredscience.com/const104shenring1.htm *''Catch a Falling Star: this 1957 song is sung by Claire in The Hole and played after the temple is destroyed. *'Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith''': Sayid is recruited by the Man in Black when the latter says he will be able to see Nadia again if he joins him. Sayid's first act after being recruited is going to the temple and killing Dogen which allows the Man in Black to enter killing the others. This is similar to when Anakin is told he will be able to save Padme if he converts to the Dark Side. Anakins first act as a Sith is to go to the Jedi temple and to kill the younglings. Literary techniques * Sayid was asked by Dogen to kill the Man in Black by stabbing him through the chest with a knife - the exact same way that Ben killed Jacob - but the Man in Black did not die from this attack. * All the Temple people who remained behind were killed by the Man in Black. * Sayid tells Omer, "I'm not that man anymore." * Dogen was drowned in the pool by Sayid much like Sayid was held under the water of the Pool until he eventually died. * Dogen was brought to the Island based off a proposition he made with Jacob that would ensure the life of his son but which also required his eternal separation from his son. Juliet was brought to the Island based off a similar proposition made with Richard Alpert, in that, she could find a cure for her sisters cancer, but she eventually was unable to leave the Island. * Kate was searching all over the Island for Claire, but if she had just stayed at the Temple, Claire would have come right to her. * In the Temple, Sayid is asked to kill someone. In the flash-sideways timeline, he's asked to do the opposite. * Sayid chooses to believe he's being lied to in the Temple (by Dogen) and in the flash-sideways timeline (by Keamy). He ends up killing both men. * Sayid had a major brawl with Keamy on the Island. In the temple, he has another one with Dogen. In this episode, he kills both men. Episode References * Sayid carries a picture of Nadia with him in the flash-sideways timeline. * Sayid states that the only thing he ever wanted died in his arms, referring either to Nadia or to Shannon . * Keamy and Omar, who worked together as mercenaries for Widmore in the normal timeline, work together as criminals in the flash-sideways timeline. *Claire is singing Catch a Falling Star, which she asked the Stewarts to do for her baby ; the mobile in the nursery played the melody ; and Kate sang to Aaron while she was raising him. * Sayid's brother Omer is seen in the flash-sideways timeline. * Dogen mentions his son, who was previously seen in the flash-sideways timeline. * Miles mentions that Jin was previously in the temple but had left, to Sun. * Ilana uses the same secret passage as Hurley did. * Sayid stabs MIB with a knife. * Sayid was taken to the same restaurant kitchen Naomi took Miles to recruit him to join the Kahana. Unanswered questions Domande senza risposta Timeline originale * Why can't the Man in Black be killed? * Did Dogen prevent the Man in Black from entering while he was alive? * Where did Ben go after talking with Sayid? * How is the MIB planning to get off the island? * Does the MIB need other people to leave the island? * Does the pool still have healing powers? * Where is the group of Others that were at the Statue? * Why did Dogen want Jack and Hurley brought to him? * Why did Jacob send Jack and Hurley away without telling Dogen? ** Is the Jacob that Hurley sees actually the MIB? Timeline parallela * Perché Jin era tenuto nella cella frigorifera del ristorante? Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione